


B l u n t  S m o k e

by Ixlo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BL, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Cussing, Deaf Character, Deaf Michael Mell, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Oops, POV Third Person, Parties, Shotgunning, Smoking, Underage Smoking, but arent we all, christine and jake play wingman, christine and michael are besties, jeremy isnt here, not a lot but its there, pan christine canigula, rich is in love with michael, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixlo/pseuds/Ixlo
Summary: Rich can’t help, but stare at the cute introverted kid in his English class.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Michael Mell, expensive headphones - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	B l u n t  S m o k e

Rich watched as Michael’s fingers drifted across the keyboard, watching the unexplainable skillfulness. Maybe it was the way he never pressed the Backspace, or how he never stopped typing, like he had a train of thought, started typing, and never had to stop to think. Maybe it was just the way his hand looked, the veins slightly popping out, how his nails were painted with one’s polish slightly chipping off. Whatever the reason, Rich was mesmerized.  
Now, Rich is one of those “popular kids,” he’s always out partying, fucking girls, playing sports, or whatever. He doesn’t really have a girlfriend, just one night stands. He’s always had trouble “falling” for someone, but it’s probably happening right now, though, he doesn’t know that.  
Rich and Jake are the straightest people in school, they use the word gay as an insult, call the queer folk the f-slur, and they think they’re comedy kings. New flash, they’re not.  
So, what do you think Rich’s reaction was when he realized he was staring at Michael (one of those queer people he would call a slur) like guys would stare at Chloe in the hall?  
Rich’s eyes were glazed, he could stare at Michael’s hands all day.  
“Uh, a-are you okay?” he heard an all-too-familiar voice say, his stutter and accent slightly obvious. He looked up to see Michael side-eyeing him, still facing the laptop screen.  
Shit. How long was I staring at him? “Oh!” he uttered out as he tried to check the time on his phone. “Y-yeah, I’m good. Carry on.” Shit. Did I just stutter? Yes, he did. He looked at his phone screen to see that the lunch bell was about to ring soon.  
As soon as he heard the bell, he ran off to the cafeteria and the table where the “popular kids” usually sit. He saw Jake and Brooke already sitting there. He took a seat next to Jake.  
“Are you good, bro?” Jake said, looking Rich up and down, noticing his tomato red face. “Your face is lookin’ kinda red.” He assumed he must’ve just been in gym class, or not, he never memorized his schedule.  
“Wait, am I really red, bro?” Rich asked, touching his face slightly, his fingers curling up at the feeling of his way-too-warm skin. He knew that it was from his odd stare-session at Michael, but he hoped that none of his friends would find out.  
“Yeah, dude,” Jake said. “You got a crush on someone?” he said jokingly with a small chuckle.  
All of a sudden Rich’s face blew up into an even darker shade of red (if that’s even possible). “Wh-what? No, I-I don’t have a crush on anyone! D-definitely not. Haha, what an odd question,” Rich somehow stammered out. He played with the little red strand that fell from the head of his hair, he eventually blew the strand out of his face.  
Jake looked at him with a spaced-out look on his face. Brooke, on the other hand, looked at him with a wide smirk, way too obvious that she wanted to know ‘the tea.’ She put her hand on his arm and pulled him outside of the cafeteria.  
She looked at him with that smirk again. “Soo… who’s the lucky girl?” she asked, waving her hands excitedly.  
Rich looked at her, his face still a bright red. Brooke was probably the nicest girl he knew. She was always so kind and accepting of everyone, and way too forgiving for her own good. Funny to think of how conservative she used to be, after one weekend she came back the most kind person possible. He sighed, knowing that if he came out, she wouldn’t be unnecessarily mean.  
“Brooke, i-it’s actually a boy,” he corrected her nervously, hoping no one heard him.  
“Oh!” she said with slight surprise. “Well, who is he?” She said, going back into her excitement. “Oh, oh, oh! Actually, let me guess! Is it… Jake?”  
Rich looked at her with an overtop disgusted face. “Gross. No way.”  
“Wait, it’s actually not Jake? Who else could it be?”  
The blonde boy looked towards the ground, he didn’t want to make eye contact out of pure embarrassment. “He’s in my English class. He’s really cute, he has a cute accent, he writes all the time, and--”  
“You mean Michael? The deaf boy?”  
“W-what?”  
“Oh yeah, he’s deaf.”  
“I-uh- didn’t know that. I always watch him type on his laptop, the way he types is just so… mesmerizing? I guess?” He thought back to his hands, the way they pressed each key gently, careful not to make too much noise. It did make sense that he was deaf, though. Michael never raised his hand in class, he always tried to be quiet, and when he accidentally made noise, it was always just a bit too loud, yet he didn’t look like he noticed.  
“I guess he is cute,” Brooke said, trying to remember what Michael looked like to the best of her ability. She wasn’t known for having a good memory or anything. “But I’m no good at this whole relationship stuff, Richie.” He hated when she called him that. “You should talk to Christine, she can be a little awkward, but when it comes to romance, she knows the ups and downs.”  
Rich wasn’t sure, he was worried that this ‘Christine’ girl might be a little, you know, homophobic?  
“I know that look, Richie. Don’t worry, she’s gay, too! Well, pansexual, but she always calls herself gay and -- y’know what? I’ll stop talking. She should be in the auditorium, I’ll tell Jake that something came up and you had to leave, ‘kay?”  
Rich nodded, happy to know that he wasn’t the only queer person he had to rely on for this type of stuff. He headed to the auditorium, listening to the sound of Brooke going back into the cafeteria behind him.  
He opened the door to the large concert hall. Wow, it’s way bigger than I remember. Very spacious. The blonde boy looked around the room for someone, he walked down the aisles, his eyes scanning each row. Finally, as he came upon the first row, he found a form that looked enough like a human for him to ask “Hey, um, are you Christine?”  
The human-like form actually was a human, she was just hiding under her jacket… for some reason. The black-haired girl looked up at Rich, scanning him up and down before suddenly flashing a large smile.  
“You look kind of nervous, bub,” she said in her unsettlingly happy voice. “Don’t be! You must be here for some gay-ass love advice,” she said with a wink.  
“Y-yeah actually, how’d you know?”  
“Well, I work in theatre. How many straight people do you think come to me for love advice?” Christine said, straightening up her posture with her hand’s wrist slightly bent. “Anyways, who’s this lovely person you have on your mind, doll?”  
“It’s this kid named Michael in my reading class,” Rich explained as he took a seat next to Christine.  
“Oh man, Michael? He’s, like, my best friend!” Christine said excitedly. “I could introduce you if you want!”  
Rich was super excited, until a wave of doubt washed over him. “Well, I-I don’t want it to be awkward or anything. What’s he into?”  
“Just hipster-y stuff, I guess. Not into that mainstream stuff.”  
“Huh.”  
“But, you need to learn to talk to him. He may be deaf, but he has hearing aids. Also, don’t… yell at him.”  
“Ah! I see. Thanks, Christine.”  
Christine flashed a kind smile. “No problem, blondie!”

# # # # #

He sat at his laptop, the blank document taunting him. Of course, when he’s assigned to write, he can’t think of anything to write. Michael’s a writer, published a few books here and there when he was proud of it. He’s scared of talking, since he feels that his voice sounds just enough different from a hearing person’s that it’s weird. So, instead of talking, he writes. It’s easier to write, since you don’t have to worry about stutters or accents or whatever. He closes his laptop and walks out his door, going to find something to distract or inspire him, whichever came first.  
Eventually, after checking his fridge for food one too many times, he heads back into his room, not because he was suddenly struck by inspiration or anything. He just got bored of his lonesome house. His moms were on a business trip for the week, he doesn’t really have many close friends, but he does have his room.  
The dark-haired boy found himself on his roof once again. He knows the roof all too well. He goes up here every once in a while to think. Just to sit and think, by himself. He sits and looks. The colors, the feelings, the air, it’s all so clear to him.  
In school, he has to try and lip-read everything everyone says. Sure, he has hearing aids, but they give vague noises rather than actual speaking. It’s not so easy for him to make friends because of it. He wishes he weren’t deaf. Maybe, just maybe, he’d have someone to actually talk to, to communicate with, to have inside jokes, or whatever friends do. Everything at school is vague, just shapes with colors, just noises with no subtitles. It hurts Michael’s head having to run through everything just to figure out a single word.  
Sure, he had Christine, and he loves Christine, but sometimes, he feels like he just needs someone he can just sit and chill with. They could listen to The Beatles or AC/DC or Metallica, but Christine can be hard to get to chill sometimes.  
That’s why he likes the roof. Nothing’s vague. It’s just the world and Michael. He has a writer brain, everything he sees, he wonders How could I write that?  
He looks up into the blue sky. Endless horizons, acres of air. Blue like the ocean, and just as massive. Cringey, scrapped.  
That apple tree over in his neighbor’s lawn catches his attention. Since when has that been there? That green scribble with sprinkles of red for contrast. A cake of nature, more similar to a cupcake I’d say, though.  
After what felt like hours of just allowing his eyes to drift, he found himself climbing down from his roof and back into his boring little room. 

# # # # #

Alright! Thursday! You can do this, Richie. Not even a full conversation or anything! Just throw him a compliment. He’ll love it. The teen was giving himself a pep talk as he walked out his front door, Jake’s car already parked out front.  
“Hey, Rich! ‘Sup, dude!” Jake clapped Rich’s back as he hopped in the car. “You - uh - look either really nervous or really excited. Both?”  
“Oh. Um - I’m just… thinkin’ ‘bout something,” Rich explained, hoping that the inexplicably giddy look on his face wouldn’t become a topic of discussion and that they could just sit and jam out to Frank Ocean or Tyler, The Creator.  
“About what exactly?” The taller teen paused for a second. “Or someone?” he asked dramatically.  
Great. The car started up and they started driving. Well, it’s not exactly like he could just kick me out or anything. “Well, I mean, just don’t get mad or disgusted or whatever at what I’m about to say, ‘kay?”  
“Of course, bro! Wait, why would I get mad?”  
“Okay, uh, well.” The shorter teen paused and thought about what the best thing to say was. Jake was his best friend, he couldn’t lose him over something like poor choice of words! “‘Kay, so I think I might be bi, or something like that, ‘cause there’s this really cute guy in my  
English class. And everytime I see him I just - ugh - I’ve never met someone so… cute? attractive? before.”  
“Oh! Ahh. I see!” Jake responded. “Who is this overwhelmingly attractive guy you speak of?”  
“Michael. The one that’s always wearing that stupid red hoodie all the time. Him.”  
“How do you plan on - you know - getting with him?”  
Rich explained the plan. He just wanted to start in slow, small compliments that could perceived as flirty if you squint, then slowly work his way up into full-on flirting territory, eventually, with Christine’s help, he would go on a first date with Michael.  
“Nah.”  
“The fuck you mean ‘nah?’”  
“Too slow. I’ll help you out, bro. Party at mine tomorrow. I’ll tell everyone, get Michael there. Hopefully, you can shimmy your way into his heart during that time.”

# # # # # 

Rich walked back from the auditorium after talking to Christine back up to the “popular kids” table. “She said they’ll be going,” Rich informed Jake.  
“Hell yeah! That’s basically the whole school including Michael!” Jake teased, bouncing up and down with excitement.  
High school parties aren’t really the types to need an itinerary or anything of the sorts, most of the time the host just brought some alcohol and that would get the ball rolling. BOOM! Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, beer pong, whatever probably illegal activity you can think of, it’s definitely going on.  
Who knew Michael would ever wanna go? It really doesn’t seem like his scene.  
It definitely wasn’t his scene. How the hell did Christine even somehow convince him to go to this fucking party? It was bright and loud and smelt like expired alcohol and hormonal teens. The vibrations from the way-too-loud music led its way all the way up Michael’s spine, and not in a satisfying way.  
The only good thing was that the architecture for Jake’s really modern, yet simple house was very easy to figure out and he found his way to the roof very easily. It can’t really compare to his roof, but it was still a roof nonetheless, and definitely way better than the literal hell going on downstairs. Somehow, even on the goddamn roof, he could feel the music vibrating. Jake needs to tone it the fuck down.  
Michael took out his already-rolled blunt and took out his lighter, covering it as he lit up the tiny flame. He took a quick puff. Christine knows he smokes weed, but she isn’t very happy about it. “Michael! You know that isn’t any good for you!” He’s heard that one way too many times. At this point, this might be his only time away from lectures from either his moms or Christine.  
Though it’s far from perfect (the music vibrating against his ass as he sits on the roof), it’s just quiet enough for him to look up the night sky and just look. He wants to relax tonight. Just get high, watch the stars and not worry too much. 

# # # # #

Okay, now Rich was getting a little worried, he’s searched the entirety of Jake’s house twice and he still can’t find Michael. He knew he came! Christine came with him and she’s dancing with Jenna on the dance floor. So, where in the hell did Michael go? He didn’t want to go bother Christine or cock-block Jake, so what can he do?  
He could search his house again, but what’s the point? Rich has done it enough to know that he ain’t in the house. Is he outdoors? Nah, he checked out there, as well, it’s just dark and shit.  
He could ask Jake, but that’s cock-blocking, and who's to say he knows where Michael is? Yeah, that option went out the window real quick.  
The final option would be to ask Christine. She would probably know where Michael is, or at the very least have an idea. Oh! She’s taking a drink, now’s your chance!  
“Yo! Christine! Do you know where Michael could be?!” Rich yelled, trying to sound as loud as possible with the speakers blaring it’s loud-ass music.  
“Oh! Rich! Hey! Yeah, you’ll probably find him on the roof! You should go check!” Christine responded at an equally loud, maybe even louder volume.  
The roof! Of course! That actually makes sense!  
“Thanks, Chris!”  
The roof would probably be the quietest place in this shithole. Of course Michael would want to be up there.  
As Rich tried to climb his way up to the roof he noticed smoke emitting from the top of it. He never would’ve guessed Michael was a smoker. He finally hoisted himself up to the top of the roof, welcomed with the sight of the dark-haired boy he had a way-too-big crush on laying on his back, staring at the sky, and blunt smoke emitting from his mouth.  
“Hey.”  
“Ah! Oh! H-hey there,” Michael responded, pushing himself up slightly with his elbows. “Shouldn’t be - um - downstairs? Dancing or something?”  
“I’d rather sit up here… with you.”  
“W-with me?”  
“Yeah… Um, you’re deaf, right?”  
“Yeah. I kind of wish I wasn’t, though. P-people tell me I don’t ‘sound’ deaf, which doesn’t make sense. Then, people see me as the ‘deaf boy’ and treat me like a baby… or a dog. Then there’s the people who don’t even look at me ‘cause they think I’m a freak. It’s not like I meant to become deaf. I doubt that even if I was hearing, people would like me,” Michael looked over at Rich and realized his mistake. “Sorry for - uh - rambling there, I’m super high.”  
“I see that.”  
Awkward pause.  
“You’re Rich, right?”  
“W-wait, you know my name?”  
“Of course I do, all everybody ever talks about is you and your little friend group. What you u-up here for?”  
“Huh? Oh! W-well, I heard you’d be up here,” Rich responded nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat next to Michael on the vibrating roof.  
“And why would you care where I am?” Michael asked as he took another long drag from his blunt.  
“‘Cause you’re cute,” Rich responded before thinking. “I - uh - didn’t mean to say that.”  
A small snicker escaped Michael’s lips. How did I not notice how his soft lips were before? Rich thought. He looked back down at the taller boy’s hands, one holding a lit blunt. That’s right, his hands are just as mesmerizing.  
“You’re just as cute, Richie,” Michael responded. He held up the blunt, signalling for Rich to take a quick drag if he wanted.  
Richie smiled a bit. An indirect kiss from Michael? Who’d pass this offer up? He took the blunt from his hand with a slight smirk. “You ever heard of a shotgun, Micha?”  
“Duh.”  
“Alright then, close your eyes, would ya? I wanna try something.” Micha complied, shutting his eyes. Richie was a little upset, he loved the way Micha’s golden brown eyes glowed from the street lights below.  
He took a quick drag of the blunt and held in his smokey breath. Richie put his hand under Micha’s chin, using his finger to slightly open his mouth, just enough for Richie to connect their lips and breathe the blunt smoke out. Maybe he stayed there a bit too long, because he might’ve just felt a tongue. Woah! Yeah! That’s definitely a tongue! Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance. Who knew Micha would ever be so dominant. Feels so weird, and good. Micha reigned victorious, causing Richie to give in, letting out quiet moans. Eventually Micha pulled away, a line of saliva still connecting them, and Richie a panting mess.  
“That’s not usually how shotguns end,” Rich said, wiping the side of his mouth with his thumb.  
“Usually,” Michael said, taking the blunt from Rich’s hand and replacing it with the soft warmness of his own hand. He took a quick drag.  
For a moment, everything was silent. Just them and the roof. Just them and the colors, and the feelings, and the air.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing an actual kiss scene woah :0


End file.
